<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>supercorp collections and drabbles by urwelcome_forthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291569">supercorp collections and drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis'>urwelcome_forthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, a one shot dumping ground</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwelcome_forthis/pseuds/urwelcome_forthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A supercorp one shot collection usually cross posted from tumblr</p>
<p>some stories may be edited for AO3</p>
<p>chapter 2</p>
<p>"Time is pressure.</p>
<p>That’s all Kara can think, now. </p>
<p>She’d assumed she’d have all the time she wanted - she’s a god basically. Gods have time. </p>
<p>But Clark is showing grey hairs. He’s thrilled about it, that he’s aging like a human."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the edge of the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll take prompts if y'all got em</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr @urwelcomeforthis</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s nearly midnight as the two women make their way down the empty and dark beach. There are no lights lit up, the closest ones almost a mile behind them, shining from the rows upon rows of condos that sit far too close to the water line.</p><p>Instead their path is lit by the stars and moon that hang overhead, and the glowing blue of the water caused by the bioluminescent plankton that lives there.</p><p>The smell of the gulf’s water and the sound of the lightly crashing waves combined with the slight breeze and the cocaine white sand between her toes is a heady combination that Kara revels in. The feeling she gets here is one that fills her chest up so full that it sometimes feels like her heart is trying to punch its way through her ribs and escape.</p><p>She’s got her hands full, a brown paper bag in one, a gallon jug full of red liquid in the other, a local hunch punch that’s as legendary as it is lethal. (Or, it will be once she mixes in the Everclear and Vodka they gave her at the drive through liquor store.)  </p><p>They had both kicked their shoes off and left them in the car, parking in front of their friend Sam’s parent’s condo. Kara had insisted (rightly so) that shoes only made walking on the beach more difficult, and they wouldn’t want to have to carry them the entire way.</p><p>Lena, huffing behind her in indignation, is carrying a thick blanket and a large beach towel, clearly not thrilled at the amount of time the couple has spent walking down the beach.</p><p>Kara stops in her spot, turning to let Lena catch up to her.</p><p>“It’s going to be worth it ok? I promise. We’re almost there.”</p><p>“We’ve been walking for over a mile, Kara. In fucking sand. That means it’s more like a four-mile walk and you know it.” Lena doesn’t stop to stand next to Kara, instead just passes right by her, and Kara holds in a laugh.</p><p>She would never admit it (especially to Lena) but she kind of loves when her girlfriend gets all stubborn and moody over such little inconsequential things.</p><p>She just turns and jogs to catch up, pointing with the jug in her hand to the spot a few hundred feet in front of them.</p><p>“Look, the rocks are right there. We are almost done, and in a little bit Alex is gonna meet us and we’ll have fun, alright?” She knows Lena is nervous about being out on the beach at night, despite Kara’s many reassurances that it’s all going to be ok, but she figures it’s worth it to try once again.</p><p>“I still don’t think we should be here, Kara. It’s a state park, it’s closed, we have alcohol, and you are NOT supposed to climb up on those rocks, I’m almost positive. We could get arrested for this.”</p><p>Kara contains a groan – of course Lena googled the legalities of their nighttime venture.</p><p>“Lena. Relax, no one is going to arrest us, I swear. Alex and I have been coming out here for years at night. The worst – and I mean the absolute worst thing that could happen is that some FWC dude in a boat patrolling for people fishing illegally could see us and make us dump out the alcohol. And in like ten years that’s only happened once.”</p><p>Lena just throws an affronted glance over her shoulder at Kara.</p><p>“That does not make me feel any better about this Kara.” She huffs as she comes to stand where Kara is at the edge of the rock structure that keeps the jetties from the larger, deeper part of the gulf.</p><p>Kara sets the bottles and jug in her hands down at her feet and reaches out to grab both of Lena’s elbows, hoping to calm her down with the gesture.</p><p>“Babe. I know you like following rules. I get that, I do. It’s one of my favorite things about you. But the rules we are breaking are more for tourists and people camping at the state park, ok? They let locals slide on this kind of shit every single day, because sometimes nighttime is the only time we get the beach to ourselves.” She begins to rub her palms soothingly up and down her girlfriend’s biceps, feeling her relax bit by bit.</p><p>“I can’t swim.” Lena mumbles and looks down at her feet and god, Kara could not love her more than when she’s trying to prolong an argument just for arguments sake and only ends up being so cute and fucking endearing.</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I’m not asking you to go swimming then, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I could fall in.” There’s no fight left in Lena’s voice anymore and Kara can’t help it, she laughs.</p><p>“Ok first, I won’t let you fall in. And if I, arguably the clumsiest person alive, didn’t fall in the first time I got tanked on this stuff at 15, you definitely won’t. But I swear on my life that if you do fall in, I will jump in right after you, ok?” She ducks to meet Lena’s eyes, but when Lena doesn’t meet hers, she asks again.</p><p>“Ok?”</p><p>Lena finally looks up at her and then glances at the stretch of black rocks that grows wider and slightly higher the further out into the water they go.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, ok.”</p><p>“Great!” Kara beams as she lets go of Lena’s arms and bends over to gather up the bottles at her feet. She bunches their purchases together in one hand, holding the other out to Lena in order to help her up the first series of rocks.</p><p>“Ok so just watch where you put your feet. If we stay in the middle it shouldn’t be slippery because the water has been so calm tonight.” She instructs as she climbs up behind Lena.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in front?” Lena asks as she begins to carefully pick her way down the line of the wall stretched out in front of them.</p><p>“Nah, I want to make sure if you slip, I can catch you. Plus, the view is pretty great from behind.” Kara waggles her eyebrows despite knowing Lena can’t see her and is rewarded with a low groan.</p><p>They steadily make their way forward, following the path of the stones until they reach the midway point. The beach is a little way behind them, and they’re surrounded on both sides by water. To Kara’s left is the small kiddie pool the rocks help to create, and to her right, is the open, deep water of the intercostal water way in the gulf.</p><p>“Here?” Lena asks and at Kara’s nod begins to lay down the towel. Kara joins her, sitting down and letting Lena wrap them both up in the blanket.</p><p>She empties the two medium sized bottles of liquor into the gallon jug and shakes it for a moment before plucking three bendy straws from her pocket and placing them in the opened top.</p><p>“Ladies first.” She says as she holds the concoction out, watching as Lena leans forward and takes a deep sip from one of the straws.</p><p>“I can’t even taste the liquor in there. That shit is dangerous.” Lena says with both eyebrows raised and Kara laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. It’s also delicious.”</p><p>They pass the jug back and forth as they wait for Alex’s arrival, content to listen to the sound of the water lapping up against the sides of the rocks, gazing at the millions of stars lit up in the sky.</p><p>“Thank you, for bringing me here. I know it’s one of your favorite places.” Lena’s voice is quiet, shy almost, and Kara, even after a year together, can’t help it. Her heart flutters in her chest.</p><p>“Yeah well, you’re one of my favorite people, so it seems fitting.” She nudges Lena’s shoulder with her own.</p><p>“I’m also sorry I complained so much. This really is breathtaking.”</p><p>Kara turns her head to watch as Lena tilts her head back to look up at the sky, and thinks, yeah, yeah it is.</p><p>“Well I did make someone from the city walk a mile barefoot in the sand and away from all civilization. But I’m really glad you like it.” She says instead, but she knows Lena must have heard her unvoiced thoughts by the way she snuggles into Kara’s side.</p><p>Kara wraps her arm around Lena, placing a lingering kiss on top of her head, hoping this is just the first of many times they sit here together, under the stars.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time is pressure.</p>
<p>That’s all Kara can think, now. </p>
<p>She’d assumed she’d have all the time she wanted - she’s a god basically. Gods have time. </p>
<p>But Clark is showing grey hairs. He’s thrilled about it, that he’s aging like a human. </p>
<p>Kara is less thrilled. </p>
<p>Not because she wanted to outlive her family, her friends, no. But because to her, time was always less fleeting and more of an old friend, moving benignly beside her, allowing her the ability to take things as slowly as she needed. </p>
<p>Now that’s not so true. </p>
<p>She’s nearly 30 and she’s wasted so much damn time. </p>
<p>She wasted time when she lied to Lena.</p>
<p>She wasted time when she and Lena fought, when she called her a villain. </p>
<p>She’s wasting time now, sitting across from Lena as they work to repair their friendship, while Lena is so obviously hurting over her brother’s demise all over again. </p>
<p>Friendship. God. </p>
<p>Don’t get it wrong - she’s grateful to be friends with Lena again. She’s grateful that Lena smiles at her, laughs at her, hell even looks at her again. </p>
<p>But she has wasted so much fucking time not being the reason Lena Luthor smiles. Not being the reason Lena has less pain and more happiness in her life. </p>
<p>Not being the reason for her laughter, for..... other sounds. </p>
<p>So. </p>
<p>She reaches across the table. </p>
<p>Takes Lena’s hand. </p>
<p>“I’m in love with you.” She says. </p>
<p>She’s done wasting time. She has to be. </p>
<p>After all, in the grand scheme of things, she doesn’t have much of it left.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>